Spirit of the Fallen
by Twilight of Grace
Summary: [Anger rising inside, hatred born from loss...] A story about Seishou, the son of Sora. Chapter fic. Twilight to Dawn


**Author's Note:** WHAT?!?! I wrote a new story? It's the apocalypse!!! Hehe, hey everyone, I'm finally back, and ready to try my hand at a new chapter fiction. I promise this one will be finished, as I have Caitlin motivating me, and my story isn't complete falsity now that something new has been relased (Unless Sora has a kid in KH3...) Anyways, this is the sequel to Caitlin's Just One Chance, and focuses on Sora's son, Seishou. The name means spirit in japanese, thus the name of the story. This first chapter is short, but there is more to come!

* * *

"_Mommy, why don't I have a daddy?" A little boy around the age of 5 sobbed into his mothers clothing as he gripped onto her. She cradled him in her arms, trying to calm him down. "Everyone at school was laughing at me 'cause of it." The boy managed to squeeze out through his tears. _

"Oh, baby…your father didn't want to leave. He was taken from us. You're just not ready to he—"

"I hate him." The mother looked down at her son who had stopped crying and now bore a face of pure malice. "He abandoned us. It's all his fault."

"Seishou…" the mother said as she pulled her son close to her and began to cry herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seishou spun his blade in a backward arc, using the force of the spin to help him propel himself forward as he shoved off of his back foot straight at Sephiroth's chest.

"Foolish, just like your father." Sephiroth said, his expression never changing. He brought his masamune down for the boy's head, but he was ready. Pressing his hand against the flat of his blade, he held his weapon straight above his head, blocking the mighty warrior's blow. Not wanting to risk the slight advantage, Seishou ran forward, holding the long-haired warrior's blade up above himself as he set his sights on Sephiroth. Reaching his target, he dropped his hold on the cursed angel's weapon and spun around to give a blow straight at Sephiroh's midsection.

His blade found only air as Sephiroth disappeared in a cloud of black feathers. His mocking laughter seemed to come from everywhere at once as Seishou continued to scan the immediate area for any signs of his presence.

"Show yourself you bastard!" Seishou screamed into the darkness. After a few moment's of silence, Sephiroth's voice returned the call.

"Anger. That is a useful emotion. Harness it boy."

"Shut up." Seishou threw back, his eyes still working overtime for any sight of the opposing warrior. He held his weapon behind himself in a defensive position.

"As you wish. This battle has amused me, but now I grow bored. I will leave you with this. Harness your darkness child. Once you realize the foolishness of the light, come to me. I could make you far greater that you could dream possible."

As Sephiroth spoke his last words, the darkness began to recede, and the chill running down Seishou's spine started to subside. Instead of relaxing, the boy became infuriated, screaming at a presence that was no longer there.

"Sephiroth! Come back here! We aren't done yet!" Seishou began swinging his weapon wildly, trying desperately to strike his non-existent foe.

"Seishou!" A voice yelled from somewhere he couldn't make out. Scanning the area, he spotted a silver-haired male drawing nearer to himself.

"Riku?" Seishou asked questioningly. Just then, his adrenaline and anger dissapeared, and the stress on his body from the fight caught up with him. Without anything to keep him going, his body blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seishou jolted awake in his bed, sweat pouring down his forehead. He looked around to get his bearings, slowly reassuring himself that he was still at home in his own bed. Brushing away some of the sweat, he let out a small sigh of relief. He'd been having strange dreams for months now, dreams he couldn't understand. In his dreams, he was another boy about his own age, though he felt as though he knew the boy was older. The boy was always fighting some strange black creatures, all of them different in shape and size. He couldn't comprehend the dreams for the life of him.

The strangest thing about the dreams was the odd weapon the boy wielded. It was some sort of sword, but it was shaped like a key. Seishou wasn't even sure if the blade was sharp or not, but it was effective against the black creatures nonetheless.

Pulling the covers from his body, Seishou slid off his bed, fumbling for the light switch in his room. Finally finding it, he flipped the switch and blinked at the new light that seemed to pierce his eyes with pain. His eyes adjusting to the light, he saw himself in his mirror that rested near the exit to his room.

He was tall for his age, already reaching a height greater than his mother. There was signs of his mother in him from his auburn hair, to his somewhat feminine build. He always cursed his mother for giving him her body, saying that if he'd grown out his hair, people would have mistaken him for a girl. He wore his hair short, except for half of his bangs which came down over his right eye. Right now it was a mess and sticking out in all directions, but generally he kept it jelled down, hating the fact he had to fight his hair every morning just to get it to look normal. He had no clue where his eyes came from. A deep blue, they were not from his mother. More than likely they were his father's, but Seishou hated that fact. He had never known his dad, as he had left him and his mother when he was first born. His mother always danced around the subject, never wanting to actually talk about it. Seishou had learned to live with it, but he had developed a deep hatred for his father, who he believed had abandoned him and his mother after discovering his mom was pregnant.

Yawning, he scratched his head, and headed out of his room. He turned right down the hall, took the stairs down to the first floor, and turned into the dining room. He headed through the dining room and into the kitchen, flipping on the lights in this room as well. Opening a cabinet over the stove, he grabbed a large glass. Turning on the faucet, he filled it and quickly gulped all of the water down. Filling it again, he shut the faucet off and began to sip from the glass as he headed back to his room.

Back in his room, he found his remote, and turned his TV on, adjusting the volume so it was quiet. He sat his glass on his nightstand, then flipped off the light switch. Crawling in under his covers, he snuggled close to his pillows and set the sleep on the TV, before drifting off to sleep again.


End file.
